El padre de ella
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Conocer a los padres de tu pareja suele ser, como mínimo, un poco incómodo. El problema, como bien sabe Theo, es cuando tu pareja es Luna Lovegood y conocer a su padre es, además de incómodo, muy extraño. OneShot. [Regalo para BadBitchAndRealest].
_Este fic participa en «La agenda del Señor Tenebroso» del foro El Mapa del Mortífago._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para **BadBitchAndRealest** , que pidió un Nottgood romántico. Espero que te guste :)_

* * *

 **EL PADRE DE ELLA**

 **Capítulo único**

—Luna, ¿estás segura de esto?

—Pues claro que sí, Theo. ¿Por qué no habría de estar segura? —preguntó ella a su vez, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules, claros y sinceros.

Theo suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, nervioso.

—Es que no sé si será buena idea...

—Oh, tranquilo. A mi padre le encantarás, no es nada exigente.

—Eso espero —murmuró el mago, dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

—Voy a avisarlo de que iremos a visitarlo cuando terminemos de desayunar. —Luna se levantó en dirección a la chimenea.

Theo dejó la taza de té en el plato y, escuchando a su novia comunicarle a su padre su visita, tomó una decisión repentina.

—Voy a necesitar algo más fuerte que el té si quiero sobrevivir a Xenophilius Lovegood.

* * *

Theo había visto la casa de Luna en varias fotos que ella le había enseñado, pero vista en persona era aún más extraña y caótica, algo que no había creído posible.

Era alta y tenía más ventanas que fachada, con tres balcones a un lado de la casa y una terracita justo debajo del tejado. Estaba pintada de amarillo brillante y Theo tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder mirarla directamente, dado que reflejaba el sol.

Un gran jardín se extendía a sus pies, con medio jardín pulido y con césped recortado y otro medio que parecía más una selva del Amazonas que un jardín inglés.

—Y eso de allí es un árbol de ciruelas teledirigidas que mi padre está perfeccionando. —Luna estaba emocionada y mientras subían la colina y se acercaban a la casa, le iba explicando todo lo que se iba a encontrar—. Detrás de la casa, desde aquí no se ve, tenemos un riachuelo donde a veces pescamos _plimpys_ de agua dulce para hacer sopa según una receta de mi abuela.

A medida que Theo escuchaba, no podía evitar pensar que el día iba a ser un desastre a lo Lovegood, pensamiento que se afianzó cuando el padre de Luna salió por la puerta y agitó las manos.

—¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal el viaje? —preguntó, quitándose el delantal rojo con dibujos de gallos y dejando ver la túnica que llevaba debajo, de un amarillo tan brillante que hacía palidecer al color de la casa.

Theo parpadeó dos veces. Tanto amarillo le hacía daño a la vista.

—¡Papá! —Luna echó a correr colina arriba, dejando a Theo caminando despacito en dirección a la casa.

—Merlín bendito, lo que me espera —rezongó.

* * *

Trelawney hubiera estado orgullosa. Las predicciones de Theo, todas nefastas y preocupadas por lo que iba a pasar, se habían cumplido.

No porque el padre de Luna fuera desagradable con él, ni mucho menos. Era un hombre muy amable.

Lo que ocurría era que lo que él encontraba en Luna excéntrico pero en cierto modo adorable, hacía que Xenophilius pareciera un viejo chiflado. Y claro, no podía dejar de plantearse que quizá no era que los demás fueran unos exagerados, sino que los Lovegood eran bastante raros.

—¿Quieres más salsa de _wannanibos_ , Theo? —preguntó el señor Lovegood, sacando a Theo de su ensoñación.

—No, gracias, señor Lovegood —respondió el chico educadamente.

Luna percibió el nerviosismo y la incomodidad de su novio, que habían ido en aumento durante toda la comida, y decidió sacarlo de allí rápidamente.

—Papá, Theo tiene cierta claustrofobia —inventó rápidamente—. Vamos a salir un rato fuera mientras preparas el postre, ¿te parece?

—Ah, claro, claro. Un buen remedio para la claustrofobia es tomar una infusión de _marabibos_ con azúcar —recomendó.

Theo asintió con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —aseguró, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su novia en dirección al riachuelo del jardín.

Salieron fuera y se tumbaron debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Luna habló:

—¿Quieres volver a casa?

—¡No! No, Luna, no pasa nada, de verdad. —Theo se sentía avergonzado, no quería fastidiarle a su novia la comida que había esperado con tanta ilusión.

—Sé que mi padre es muy extraño y eso te incomoda, Theo. No pasa nada, entiendo que tú has crecido de otra manera y te choca. —Luna lo decía con su voz serena, sin pizca de enfado o molestia.

—Sí, bueno, es que... Tampoco me esperaba esto. No te ofendas, pero creo que es demasiada extrañeza junta.

Luna soltó una suave risa que hizo que Theo se estremeciera por dentro y por fuera.

—Puede ser —admitió ella—. Pero lo estás llevando mucho mejor de lo que creía. Creo que Hermione aún no se ha recuperado de la primera vez que visitó a mi padre —añadió, sonriendo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Theo de reír alegremente, notando como su inseguridad y su incomodidad se convertían en exageraciones infundadas. Su novia era maravillosa.

—Venga, voy a superar a Granger —se levantó y le tendió una mano a Luna—. Vamos a por el postre.

Y volvieron juntos, tomados de la mano en dirección a la casita, donde les esperaba un soufflé de chocolate y trozos de _manybaros_.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando volvieron a su casa, lo primero que hizo Theo fue ir directo al salón, pintado de un agradable verde, y tumbarse en el sillón cerrando los ojos.

—Luna, cuando planees volver a hacerle una visita a tu padre, por favor avísame con un par de semanas de antelación.

—¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Para qué?

—Para mentalizarme apropiadamente. Y para asegurarme de que no vuelvo a probar los _manybaros_ esos jamás —contestó haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Es verdad, hay gente a la que no le sientan bien del todo y les hacen vomitar al menos un par de horas. Espero que no te pase eso —murmuró, preocupada.

Theo notó un dolor agudo en el estómago y suspiró, tomando la mano de su novia.

Definitivamente le iba a ocurrir eso.

* * *

 _Y eso es todo. Este OS podría considerarse una continuación de **Rayos de Luna** , o incluso una escena perdida de **Momentos** , si queréis, pero perfectamente puede ser un fic distinto._

 _Sé que doy asco inventando nombres de criaturas, así que por favor no os riáis demasiado de mí xD_

 _¿Opiniones, tomatazos, alabanzas, reviews?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 **EDITADO EL 07/09/2017.**


End file.
